Sirena
thumb|300px|Odiseo y las sirenas, pintura de 1891 de John William WaterhouseEn la mitología griega, las sirenas (Griego en singular: Σειρήν Seirēn; Griego en plural: Σειρῆνες Seirēnes) fueron criaturas tan bellas como peligrosas mostradas como mujeres fatales que atraían a los marineros cercanos con su música y voces encantadoras para naufragar los barcos en la costa rocosas de su isla. Los poetas romanos los situaron en las pequeñas islas llamadas Sirenum scopuli. Poco después, en tradiciones racionalizadas, se fija la geografía literal de la isla "florida" de Antimusa:"Debemos alejarnos de las sirenas, su canción encantadora, su prado estrellado con flores" es la interpretación de Robert Fagles de Odisea 12.158–9. a veces en la Punta del Faro en Sicilia y otras en las islas conocidas como le sirenuse (o de Li Galli), cerca de Paestum y Capri.Estrabón i. 22; Eustacio de Tesalónica Comentarios homéricos §1709; Servio I.e. Todos estos lugares estaban rodeados por acantilados y rocas. thumb|300px Alternativamente, en el folclore se representa a la sirena como una criatura acuática con cabeza y mitad superior de mujer y cola de pez. Aparecen en el folclore de muchas culturas del mundo, incluyendo Oriente Medio, Europa, África y Asia. Las primeras historias aparecieron en la antigua Asiria, donde la diosa Atargatis se transformó en una sirena avergonzada por haber matado a su amante humano. Las sirenas se asocian en ocasiones a sucesos peligrosos como inundaciones, tormentas, naufragios y ahogos. En otras tradiciones populares, o incluso dentro de la misma tradición, pueden ser benévolas o beneficiosas, otorgando bendiciones o enamorándose de humanos. En español, su equivalente masculino suele llamarse sireno o tritón , apareciendo en el folclore y la heráldica. Aunque las tradiciones sobre los avistamientos de sirenos son menos comunes que los de sirenas, se asume que coexisten con sus equivalentes femeninos. Algunos atributos de las sirenas acuáticas han sido influenciados por los de las sirenas griegas. Los relatos históricos de sirenas, como los de Cristóbal Colón durante su exploración del Caribe, pudieron haber sido inspirados por los manatíes y mamíferos acuáticos similares. Aunque no hay pruebas de que existan sirenas fuera del folclore, siguen existiendo avistamientos de sirenas en la actualidad, incluyendo ejemplos en el siglo XXI en Israel y Zimbabue. Las sirenas han sido un tema popular en el arte y la literatura en los últimos siglos, como en la conocida historia de Hans Christian Andersen La sirenita (1836). Por ello han sido mostradas en óperas, pinturas, libros, películas y cómics. Etimología thumb|Vaso de perfume arcaico en forma de sirena, c. 540 a.C. Se discute la etimología del nombre. Robert S. P. Beekes sugirió un origen pregriego.Robert S. P. Beekes, Etymological Dictionary of Greek, Brill, 2009, p. 1316 f. Otros conectan el nombre a σειρά (seirá "cuerda") y εἴρω (eírō "atar"), resultando en el significado "atadora, enredadora",Cf. la entrada en el Wiktionary y la entrada en el Online Etymology Dictionary. es decir, la que ata o enreda a través de una canción mágica. Esto puede estar conectado con la famosa escena de Odiseo atado al mástil del barco para resistir la canción.Homero, Odisea, Canto 12. Apariencia thumb|Sirena de Canosa Se creía que las sirenas combinaban características de aves y mujeres. En el arte griego temprano, las sirenas eran representadas como aves con grandes cabezas femeninas, grandes plumas y pies escamosos. Posteriormente, se le representaban como figuras femeninas con piernas de ave, con o sin alas, tocando distintos tipos de instrumentos musicales, especialmente arpas. En la enciclopedia bizantina del siglo X de Suda dice que de pecho hacia arriba tenían forma de gorriones y por debajo de mujer o, alternativamente, que eran pequeñas aves con rostros femeninos.Suda on-line Se escogieron las aves por sus bellas voces. Después se representaron como bellas mujeres cuyos cuerpos, no solos sus voces, eran seductoras. Originalmente, las sirenas se mostraban tanto como machos como hembras, pero la sirena macho desapareció del arte en torno al siglo V a.C. thumb|Estatuilla de sirena plañendo de Mirina, siglo I a.C. El historiador romano del siglo I, Plinio el viejo, afirmó que las sirenas eran pura fábula, aunque Dinón, el padre de Clearco, un reputado escritor, asegura que existen en la India, y que encantan a los hombres con sus canciones y, cuando los sosiegan, los despedazan".Plinio el viejo, Historia natural X, 70. En sus cuadernos, Leonardo da Vinci escribió sobre las sirenas: "la sirena canta dúlcemente calmando a los marineros; entonces sube al barco y mata a los marineros dormidos". En 1917, Franz Kafka escribió en El silencio de las sirenas: "Ahora las sirenas tienen un arma más fatal que su canción, llamado su silencio. Y aunque es cierto que nunca ha pasado tal cosa, es concebible que alguien haya escapado de su canción, pero nunca de su silencio". Se decía que la llamada "sirena de Canosa" de Italia acompañaba a los muertos a través del ajuar funerario en el entierro. Parecía tener características de psicopompo, guiando al muerto en su viaje post-morten. La figura de terracota presenta trazas de su pigmento blanco original. La mujer tiene los pies, alas y colas de un ave. La escultura se conserva en el Museo Arqueológico Nacional de Madrid, España. Familia thumb|Odiseo y las sirenas, vaso epónimo del pintor Sirena, c. 475 a.C. Aunque un fragmento de Sófocles convierte a Forcis en su padre,Sófocles, fragment 861; Fowler, p. 31; Plutarch, Quaestiones Convivales – Symposiacs, Moralia cuando se nombran las sirenas, normalmente son hijas del dios fluvial AquelooOvidio XIV, 88. con Terpsícore,Nono. Dionisiacas 13.309 Melpómene, CalíopeServio. Comentario de la Eneida de Virgilio Libro 5.864 o Estérope. En la obra de Eurípides, Helena (167), angustiada, Helea llama a las "Damas aladas, hijas de la Tierra". Aunque atraían a los marineros, los griegos mostraban a las sirenas en sus "praderas estrelladas con flores", no como deidades marinas. Los escritores conectaron a las sirenas más íntimamente con el mar, como hijas de Forcis.Virgilio. V. 846 Las sirenas se encuentran en muchas historias griegas, notablemente en la Odisea de Homero. Lista de sirenas Su número es variable, presentándose entre dos y cinco. En la Odisea, Homero no dice nada de su origen ni sus nombres, pero dice que son dos. Escritores posteriores mencionan sus nombres y números. Algunos afirman que había tres: *Pisínoe, Agláope y Telxiepia (Tzetzes, ad Lycophron 7l2; Pseudo-Apolodoro, Bibliotheca E7. 18) *Parténope, Ligeia y Leucosia (Eustacio, loc. cit.; Estrabón v. §246, 252; comentario de Servio de las Geórgicas de Virgilio iv. 562) *Telxínoe, Molpe, y Aglaofono (Escolio de la Odisea de Homero 12. 168, trans. Evelyn-White) *Telxiepia, Pisínoe y Ligeia (Suda s.v. Seirenas) *Teles, Radne, Molpe y Telxiepia (Higino. Fabulae, praefat. p. 30, ed. Bunte) *Agláope y Telxiepia (Eustacio de Tesalónica. Comentarios §1709) *Himerope y Telxiepia según una antigua pintura en un vaso Estos nombres pueden variar ligeramente de una fuente a otra. Mitología thumb|Odiseo y las sirenas, pintura de Léon Belly, 1867 Deméter Según Ovidio (43 a.C.-17 d.C.), las sirenas fueron las compañeras de la joven Perséfone.Ovidio, Metamorfosis V, 551. Deméter les dio alas para buscarla cuando fue secuestrada. Sin embargo, en Fábulas de Higino (64 a.C.-17 d.C.), Deméter maldice a las sirenas por no evitar el secuestro de Perséfone. Según Higino, las sirenas estaban destinadas a vivir solo hasta que los mortales que oían sus canciones fueran capaces de pasar a través de ellas.Pseudo-Higino, Fabulas 141 (trans. Grant). Musas También se dice que Hera, reina de los dioses, persuadió a las sirenas a participar en un concurso de canto con las musas. Las musas ganaron la competición, desplumaron a las sirenas e se hicieron coronas con las plumas.Lemprière 768. Esteban de Bizancio escribe que, por la angustia de perder la competición, las sirenas se pusieron blancas y cayeron al mar de Áptera ("desplumadas"), donde formaron las islas en la bahía que fueron llamadas Leukai ("las blancas", ahora Suda).Caroline M. Galt, "A marble fragment at Mount Holyoke College from the Cretan city of Aptera", Art and Archaeology 6''' (1920:150). Argonáuticas En Argonáuticas (891-919), Quirón avisa a Jasón que necesitará a Orfeo en su viaje.Apolonio de Rodas, Argonáuticas IV, 891–919. Cuando Orfeo oye sus voces, saca la lira y toca una música más bella que la suya, acallando sus voces. Sin embargo, Butes escucha la canción y salta al mar, aunque es salvado por la diosa Afrodita. Odiseo Odiseo tenía curiosidad sobre lo que le cantaban las sirenas, por lo que siguiendo el consejo de Circe, les tapó los oídos a todos los marineros con cera de abeja y atarle al mástil. Ordenó a sus hombres a dejarle fuertemente atado al mástil, sin importar cuanto lo pidiera. Cuando escuchó la bella canción, ordenó a los marineros a desatarle, pero lo ataron más fuerte. Cuando dejó de oírse su canto, Odiseo pidió que lo liberaran mostrando un ceño fruncido.Odyssey XII, 39. Algunos autores posthoméricos afirman que las sirenas estaban destinadas a morir si alguien oía su canto y escapaba, y que cuando Odiseo pasó, se tiraron al mar y murieron.Higino, Fabulas 141; Licofrón, Alexandra 712 ff. Folclore El antropólogo A. Asbjørn Jøn señaló: "estas 'bestias marinas' han aparecido en la tradición popular durante muchos siglos, y hasta hace bastante poco han mantenido un conjunto razonablemente estandarizado de características. Muchos folcloristas y mitógrafos consideran que el origen de la mítica sirena es el dugongo, planteando una teoría de que las leyendas mitificadas han sido construidas en torno a avistamientos antiguos de dugongos por los marineros". Oriente medio y Grecia La representación de entidades con colas de pez pero mitad superior de humano comienza a aparecer en el arte mesopotámico desde el periodo babilónico antiguo. Estas figuras suelen ser sirenos, pero las sirenas aparecen ocasionalmente. El nombre para esta figura de sirena puede haber sido Kuliltu, "mujer-pez". Tales figuras eran usadas en el arte neoasirio como figuras protectoras y se mostraron tanto en la escultura monumental como en pequeñas figuras protectoras. La primera historia conocida de sirenas aparece en torno al 1000 a.C. en Asiria. La diosa Atargatis, madre de la reina asiria Semiramis, amó a un mortal (un pastor) y lo mató involuntariamente. Avergonzada, saltó a un lago y tomó la forma de un pez, pero las aguas no ocultaron su belleza divina. Desde entonces, tomó la forma de una sirena, humana sobre la cintura, pez por debajo, aunque las representaciones más antiguas de Atargatis la mostraban como un pez con cabeza y brazos humanos, similar al dios babilónico Ea. Los griegos reconocieron a Atargatis bajo el nombre Derketo.Estrabón 16.785; Plinio el viejo, Historia natural 5.81. En algún momento antes del 546 a.C., el filósofo milesiano Anaximandro postuló que la humanidad surgió de una especie de animal acuático. Pensó que los humanos, que comienzan su vida con una prolongada infancia, no podrían haber sobrevivido de otra manera. Una leyenda popular griega convirtió a la hermana de Alejandro Magno, Tesalónica, en una sirena tras su muerte, viviendo en el Egeo. Le preguntaba a los marineros de cualquier barco que encontrara una sola pregunta: "¿Está vivo el rey Alejandro?" (Griego: "Ζει ο Βασιλεύς Αλέξανδρος;"), para la que la respuesta correcta era: "Él vive y reina y conquista el mundo" (Griego: "Ζει και βασιλεύει και τον κόσμον κυριεύει"). Esta respuesta le satisfará, calmará las aguas y dirá adiós al barco. Cualquier otra respuesta le enfurecería y provocaría una terrible tormenta, condenando al barco y a todos los marineros a bordo. . En el siglo II a.C., el escritor sirio helenizado Luciano de Samosata escribió sobre los templos sirios que había visitado en su tratado Sobre la diosa siria, que estaba escrito originalmente en griego jónico: |Sobre la diosa siria}} Plinio el viejo, en Historia natural 9.4.9-11, describe numerosos avistamientos de sirenas en la costa de la Galia, señalando que sus cuerpos estaban totalmente cubiertos de escamas y sus cadáveres varaban en la orilla. Comenta que el gobernador de Galia incluso escribió una carta al emperador Augusto para informarle. Mil y una noches [[Archivo:Mashhad_museum_PARI_DARYAEI.jpg|thumb|Una raya seca o Jenny Haniver. Museo Mashhad, Irán]] La colección de Mil y una noches contiene varias leyendas con "gente del mar". A diferencia de las representaciones de sirenas de otras mitologías, son anatómicamente idénticas a los humanos terrestres, diferenciándose tan solo en su habilidad de respirar y vivir bajo el agua. Pueden, y de hecho lo hacen, cruzarse con los humanos terrestres, y los hijos de tales uniones poseen la habilidad de respirar bajo el agua. En la leyenda "Abdullah el pescador y Abdullah el sireno", el protagonista Abdullah el pescador obtiene la habilidad de respirar bajo el agua y descubre una sociedad subacuática que es representada como un reflejo invertido de la sociedad en la tierra. La sociedad subacuática sigue una forma de comunismo primitivo donde conceptos como la ropa y el dinero no existen. En "Las aventuras de Bulukiya", la misión del protagonista Bulukiya en búsqueda de la hierba de la inmortalidad lo lleva a explorar los mares, donde encuentra sociedades de sirenas. Debido a su forma vagamente antropomórfica, las rayas secas han sido durante mucho descritas como sirenas. A menudo su apariencia se modifica deliberadamente para hacerlas parecer más humanas. En Europa, las rayas secas se mostraban como sirenas, ángeles, demonios o basiliscos. En Gran Bretaña, son conocidas como Jenny Hanivers, quizás en referencia a Antwerp, donde eran fabricadas por los marineros. Las rayas secas también son conocidas en México, donde se cree que tienen poderes mágicos y son usados en rituales de curación. Islas británicas En la capilla normanda en el castillo de Durham, construida en torno al 1078 por canteros sajones, tiene la representación conservada más antigua de una sirena en Inglaterra. Puede verse en un capitel que mira al sur sobre uno de los pilares normandos originales de piedra. Las sirenas aparecen en el folclore británico como malos augurios, tanto previendo el desastre como provocándolo. Varias variantes de la balada de Sir Patrick Spens muestran a una sirena hablando a los barcos condenados. En algunas versiones, les dice que no volverán nunca a tierra; en otras, afirma que están cerca de la costa, que son lo suficientemente sabios para saber lo mismo. Las sirenas también pueden verse como signos del mal tiempo acechante, . y algunas se han descrito de tamaño monstruoso, hasta 610 metros. También han sido descritas nadando corriente arriba por ríos a lagos de agua dulce. En una historia, el Laird de Lortie fue a ayudar a una mujer que pensaba que se estaba ahogando en un lago cerca de su casa; un siervo suyo lo retiró, advirtiéndole que era una sirena, y la sirena les gritó que los habría matado si no fuera por su siervo. . Pero las sirenas podían ser ocasionalmente más beneficiosas; p.ej: enseñando a los humanos curas para ciertas enfermedades. Los sirenos se han descrito como más salvajes y feos que las sirenas, con poco interés en los humanos. thumb|Silla de la sirena de Zennor, siglo XVI. Según la leyenda, una sirena fue al pueblo córnico de Zennor donde solía escuchar el canto de un cantador, Matthew Trewhella. Ambos se enamoraron y Matthew fue con la sirena a su hogar en Pendour Cove. En las noches de verano se podía oir a los amantes cantando juntos. En la iglesia de Santa Senara en Zennor, hay una famosa silla decorada con una sirena que probablemente tiene seiscientos años. Algunas leyendas presentaron la pregunta sobre si las sirenas tenían almas inmortales, respondiendo negativamente. El personaje de Lí Ban aparece como una sirena santificada, pero ella era un ser humano transformado en sirena. Tras tres siglos, cuando la cristiandad había llegado a Irlanda, fue bautizada. La sirena irlandesa es llamada merrow en leyendas como "Dama de Gollerus" publicada en el siglo XIX. En la mitología escocesa, un ceasg es una sirena de agua dulce, aunque poco más allá del término se ha conservado en el folclore. Los sirenos de la isla de Man, conocidos como ben-varrey, son considerados los más favorables hacia los humanos que aquellos en otras regiones,Briggs, Katharine (1976). An Encyclopedia of Fairies. Pantheon Books. pp. 22–23. "Ben-Varrey". . con varios relatos de ayuda, regalos y recompensas. Una historia cuenta sobre un pescador que llevó a una sirena varada al mar y fue recompensado con la localización de un tesoro. Otro narra la leyenda de un bebé sirena que robó una muñeca de una niña pequeña, pero fue reprendida por su madre y enviada a la niña con un collar de perlas para reparar el robo. Una tercera historia habla sobre una familia de pescadora que solía regalar manzanas a las sirenas y eran recompensadas con prosperidad. Europa occidental thumb|Raymond entra en el baño de su esposa, Melusine, y descubre que tiene la mitad inferior de una serpiente. Jean d'Arras, Le livre de Mélusine, 1478. En el folclore europeo, una criatura de agua dulce similar a la sirena es Melusine. En ocasiones se la muestra con dos colas de pez o con la mitad inferior de una serpiente. El ejemplo mejor conocido de sirenas en la literatura es probablemente el cuento de hadas de Hans Christian Andersen, La sirenita, publicada por primera vez en 1837. En la historia original, una joven sirena se enamora de un príncipe humano al que salva de ahogarse cuando su barco naufraga en una tormenta. Aunque su abuela le dice que no envidie a los humanos, que viven mucho menos que las sirenas y cuya única consolación es un alma inmortal, la sirena elige arriesgar su vida para estar con el príncipe. Intercambia su lengua y su bella voz con la bruja marina a cambio acuerdo que la convertirá en humana y le permitirá vivir en la tierra. Tendrá que depender de su belleza y encanto para ganarse el amor del príncipe, ya que estará completamente muda. La bruja marina le advierte que, aunque será grácil, cada paso se sentirá como si pisara sobre cuchillas; y que si no se gana el amor del príncipe, morirá por el corazón roto cuando se case con otra. El conjuro funcionó y la sirena es encontrada por el príncipe, que ve la similitud entre ella y quien la rescató de ahogarse, aunque no se percata de que son la misma persona. Aunque el príncipe se preocupa por la sirena, está prometido a la hija del reino vecino y la sirena no puede evitar su matrimonio. thumb|Sirena en el capitel románico de la iglesia monástica de Rio Mau reconstruida en 1151. Las hermanas de la sirena intercambian su bello pelo con la bruja marina por un cuchillo con el que la sirena pueda romper el hechizo y volver al mar. Ella debe matar al príncipe antes del alba en el día después de su boda. Pero la sirena aún ama al príncipe y no puede dañarlo. Arroja el cuchillo al mar y salta tras él, comenzando a disolverse en espuma marina. Entonces se convierte en una de las hijas del aire, seres eternos que se esfuerzan por conseguir un alma inmortal haciendo buenas acciones en el mundo de los hombres. La famosa estatua de la sirenita, basada en el cuento de hadas de Andersen, puede verse en Copenhague, Dinamarca, desde agosto de 1913, con copias en otros 13 lugares alrededor del mundo - casi la mitad en norteamérica. En 1989, Walt Disney Studios publicó una largometraje animado basado en el cuento de hadas de Andersen. Mostrando una banda sonora ganadora de un Oscar con canciones de Alan Menken y Howard Ashman, la película recibió buenas críticas y se le atribuyó la revitalización tanto del estudio como el concepto de película animada. Los cambios notables del argumento de la historia de Andersen incluyen la eliminación del personaje de la abuela y los aspectos religiosos del cuento de hadas, incluyendo la misión de la sirena para obtener un alma inmortal. La propia bruja marina reemplaza a la princesa con la que está prometida el príncipe, usando la voz de la sirena para evitar que obtenga el amor del príncipe. Sin embargo, su plan se revela el día de su boda y la bruja marina es derrotada. El cuchillo no se usa en la película, que termina con la sirena y el príncipe casándose.Walt Disney Studios, The Little Mermaid (film, 1989). Entre otras cosas, la película es alabada por representar a la sirena como una joven independiente e incluso rebelde, más que una actriz pasiva satisfecha con que otros determinen su destino. Europa del este thumb|Sadkó en el reino subacuático, de Ilya Repin Las rusalkas son las equivalentes eslavas de las sirenas y náyades griegas. La naturaleza de las rusalkas varía entre las tradiciones populares, pero según el etnólogo D.K. Zelenin, todas comparten un elemento común: son espíritus inquietos de los muertos impuros. Suelen ser fantasmas de mujeres jóvenes que fallecieron violenta o prematuramente, quizás por asesinato o suicidio, antes de su boda y especialmente por ahogamiento. Se dice que las rusalkas habitan lagos y ríos. Aparecen como bellas jóvenes con pelo largo y verde pálido y piel pálida, bailando juntas bajo la luna y llamando a hombres jóvenes por su nombre, atrayendolos a las aguas y ahogándolos. La caracterización de las rusalkas como deseables y traicioneras es prevalente en el sur de Rusia, Ucrania y Bielorrusia, siendo enfatizada por los autores rusos del siglo XIX. La opera más conocida del compositor nacionalista checo Antonín Dvořák es Rusalka. En Sadkó (Ruso: Садко), una saga épica medieval eslava del este, el aventurero, mercante y músico gusli epónimo de Novgorod vive durante un tiempo en la corte subacuática del "Zar marino" y se casa con su hija, Chernava, antes de volver finalmente a casa. La historia inspiró obras como el poema "Sadkó" de Alexei Tolstoy (1817-75), la opera Sadkó compuesta por Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov y la pintura de Ilya Repin. China Las sirenas se incluyen en el Shanhaijing (Clásico de las montañas y mares), compilación de geografía y mitología chinas, datado del siglo IV a.C. Una compilación del siglo XV de citas de la literatura china habla de la sirena que "llora lágrimas que se vuelven perlas".. Un libro de comienzos del siglo XIX llamado Apuntes del Sur de China contiene dos historias sobre sirenas. En la primera, un hombre captura una sirena ne la costa de la isla Namtao. Parece humana en todo menos que su cuerpo está cubierto por un fino pelo de muchos colores. No puede hablar, pero él la lleva a su hogar y se casan. Tras su muerte, la sirena vuelve al mar donde fue encontrada. En la segunda historia, un hombre ve a una mujer yaciendo en la playa mientras su barco estaba anclado en la distancia. Al acercarse, sus pies y manos parecen palmeados. Es llevada al agua y ella expresa su gratitud a los marineros antes de alejarse nadando. Hinduísmo thumb|Un mural de Suvannamaccha y Hanuman en Wat Phra Kaew, Bangkok. Suvannamaccha (lit. sirena dorada) es la hija de Ravana que aparece en las versiones camboyanas y tailandesas del Ramayana. Es la princesa sirena que intenta estropear los planes de Hanuman para construir un puente a Lanka, pero termina enamorándose de él. Es un personaje popular del folclore tailandés. África Mami Wata son espíritus acuáticos venerados en África occidental, central y del sur, y en la diáspora africana en el Caribe y partes de América del norte y del sur. Suelen ser femeninas, pero en ocasiones son masculinas. Son considerados seres diabólicos, y normalmente femme fatale, atrayendo a los hombres a sus muertes. . Otros La palabra persa "برایم بمان" o "maneli" significa "sirena". Las naciones neo-taínas del Caribe identifican a una sirena llamada Aycayia con atributos de la diosa Jagua y la flor de hibisco del árbol majagua (Hibiscus tiliaceus). En la cultura caribeña moderna, hay una sirena reconocida en el vudú haitiano llamada La Sirene (lit. "la sirena"), representando a la orisha de la riqueza y belleza Yemaya. Ejemplos de otras culturas son los jengu de Camerún, los iara de Brasil y las oceánides, nereidas y náyades griegas. El ningyo es una criatura similar a un pez del folclore japonés, y consumir su carne otorga una longevidad fascinante. Las sirenas y sirenos también son personajes del folclore filipino, siendo conocidos localmente como sirena y siyokoy, , 1583 pp. respectivamente. Los javaneses creen que la playa sur de Java es hogar de la reina sirena javanesa Nyi Roro Kidul. El mito de "Pania del arrecife", una conocida leyenda de la mitología maorí, tiene muchos paralelismos en los pueblos marinos de otras partes del mundo. Según el libro The Mermaid and the Minotaur de Dorothy Dinnerstein, los híbridos humanos-animales como las sirenas y los minotauros transmiten la comprensión emergente de los antiguos que los humanos eran tanto un animal, además de uno distinto a estos: . Citado por .|}} Sirenas y muerte thumb|La sirena, de John William Waterhouse, c. 1900, mostrada como la primera pez quimera. Según Ovidio (Metamorfosis V. 551), las sirenas eran las compañeras de la joven Perséfone. Deméter les dio alas para buscar a Perséfone cuando fue secuestrada. Sin embargo, en la Fábula de Higino, Deméter maldice a las sirenas por fallar al intervenir en el secuestro de Perséfone. A las sirenas les llamaron las musas del mundo inferior. Walter Copland Perry observó: "Su canción, aunque irresistiblemente dulce, no era menos triste que dulce, y bañaba tanto el cuerpo como el alma en un fatal letargo, precursor de la muerte y corrupción".Perry, "The sirens in ancient literature and art", in The Nineteenth Century, reprinted in Choice Literature: a monthly magazine (New York) '''2 (September–December 1883:163). Su canción llama continuamente a Perséfone. El término "canto de sirena" se refiere a una llamada a la que es difícil resistirse, pero a la que si se sigue, llevará a un desastre. Escritores posteriores han insinuado que las sirenas eran caníbales, basado en la descripción de Circe "recostadas allí en su prado, rodeadas de montones de cadáveres putrefactos, pedazos de piel marchitándose en sus huesos".Odiseo 12.45–6, traducción de Fagles. Como señala Jane Ellen Harrison de "Ker como sirena":"Es extraño y precioso que Homero hiciera que las sirenas apelaran al espíritu y no a la carne".Harrison 198 "El canto de sirena es una promesa a las verdades mánticas de Odiseo: con la falsa promesa que vivirá para contarlas, ellas cantan". Harris observó: "Son criaturas mánticas como la esfinge, con la que tienen mucho en común, conociendo tanto el pasado como el futuro". "Su canción tiene efecto al mediodía, con el viento en calma. El fin de esa canción es la muerte".Harrison, 199. El que la carne de los marineros se pudra sugiere que no se los comen. Eso sugiere que, con sus plumas robadas, su naturaleza divina sigue viva, pero incapaz de proporcionar comida a los visitantes, que mueren de hambre al negarse a irse.Liner señala a Fresh Aire VI de Jim Shey, Classics Department, University of Wisconsin Según Higinos, las sirenas estaban condenadas a vivir solo hasta que los mortales que oyeran sus canciones fueran capaces de ignorarlas. Creencia cristiana thumb|La sirena, Edward Armitage, 1888 En el siglo IV, cuando las creencias paganas fueron superadas por la cristiandad, se desalentó la creencia en las sirenas. Aunque Jerónimo, quien pronunció la versión latina de la Vulgata de las Escrituras, usó la palabra "sirenas" para traducir el tenim (Chacal) hebreo en Isaías 13, 22, y también para traducir la palabra "buhos" en Jeremías 50, 39, siendo explicado por Ambrosio como un mero símbolo alegórico de las tentaciones terrenales, no una incorporación de un mito griego.Ambrosio, Exposición de la fe cristiana, Libro 3, cap. 1, 4. " La interpretación evemérica cristiana temprana de las criaturas humanas mitologizadas recibió un apoyo duradero de Etimologías de Isidoro de Sevilla. "Las sirenas fabulan haber sido tres, en parte doncellas en parte aves, una de ellas con su voz, otra con flauta, la otra con lira así atraían al naufragio a los fascinados navegantes; más en verdad fueron unas meretrices que arruinaban a los viajeros y éstos se veían en la necesidad de encubrirse fingiendo tales naufragios". Tenían alas y garras, porque el amor vuela y hiere. Se dice que permanecían en las olas porque una ola creó a Venus.Grant, Robert McQueen (1999). Early Christians and Animals. London: Routledge, 120. Translation of Isidore, Etymologiae (c. 600–636 AD), Book 11, chap. 3 ("Portents"), 30. Se sigue usando a las sirenas como símbolo de la tentación peligrosa personificada por una mujer en el arte cristiano de la época medieval; sin embargo, en el siglo XVII, algunos escritores jesuitas empezaron a asegurar su existencia, incluyendo Cornelio a Lapide, quien decía de la mujer que "su mirada es la del mítico basilisco, con la voz de una sirena de voz con su voz que encanta con su belleza, ella se priva de la razón, la voz y de la vista tanto la destrucción de trato y la muerte".Longworth, T. Clifton, and Paul Tice (2003). A Survey of Sex & Celibracy in Religion. San Diego: The Book Tree, 61. Originalmente publicado como The Devil a Monk Would Be: A Survey of Sex & Celibacy in Religion (1945). Antonio de Lorea también argumentó su existencia, y Atanasio Kircher afirmó que debieron construirse compartimentos del arca de Noé para ellas.Carlson, Patricia Ann (ed.) (1986). Literature and Lore of the Sea. Amsterdam: Editions Rodopi, 270. El tema de las míticas criaturas femeninas buscando seducir a los hombres con sus bellos cantos se repite en la balada danesa conocida como "Elvehøj", en el que los cantantes son elfos. Charles Burney expuso en torno a 1789, en Una historia general de la música: "El nombre, según Bochart, deriva del fenicio, implicando una cantante. Por lo que es probable, que en tiempos antiguos hubiera excelentes cantantes, pero de moral corrupta, en las costas de Sicilia quienes, seduciendo a los viajeros, dieron origen a esta fábula.Austern, Linda Phyllis, and Inna Naroditskaya (eds.) (2006). Music of the Sirens. Bloomington, IN: University of Indiana Press, 72. John Lemprière en su Diccionario Clásico (1827) escribió: "Algunos suponen que las sirenas eran un grupo de mujeres lascivas en Sicilia, que se prostituían para extranjeros, y les hacían olvidar sus metas mientras los ahogaban en placeres ilícitos. La etimología de Bochart, quien deduce el nombre del término fenicio para cantante, favorece la explicación de la fábula dada por Damm.Damm, quizás Mythologie der Griechen und Römer (ed. Leveiow). Berlin, 1820. Este distinguido crítico hace las sirenas excelentes cantantes, y despoja la fábula de todos sus detalles terroríficos, suponiéndo que con los encantos de su música y canciones mantenían a los viajeros y les hacían olvidar su tierra natal".Lemprière 768. Brackets in the original. Informes de avistamientos En 1493, navegando en la costa de La Española, Cristobal Colón informó "El día pasado, cuando el Almirante iba al Río de Oro, dijo que vido tres serenas que salieron bien alto de la mar, pero que no eran tan hermosas como las pintan, que en alguna manera tenían forma de hombre en la cara". El libro de bitácora de Barbanegra, un pirata inglés, registra que instruyó a su tripulación en varios viajes a alejarse de las aguas trazadas que llamaba "encantadas" por miedo a las sirenas, que el propio Barbanegra y sus hombres habían informado ver. Estos avistamientos solían ser contados y compartidos por marineros y piratas que creían que las sirenas traían mala suerte y les embrujarían para entregarles su oro y arrastrarlos al fondo del mar. En Canadá, cerca de Vancouver y Victoria, se informó de dos avistamientos, uno entre 1870 y 1890 y otro de 1967. Un pescador de Pennsylvania informó de cinco avistamientos de una sirena en el río Susquehanna cerca de Marietta en junio de 1881. En agosto del 2009, después de que docenas de personas informaran ver una sirena saltando de las aguas de la bahía de Haifa y haciendo trucos aéreos, la ciudad costera israelí de Kiryat Yam ofreció una recompensa de 1 millón de dólares por pruebas de su existencia. En febrero de 2012, los trabajos en dos reservas cerca de Gokwe y Mutare en Zimbabue pararon cuando los trabajadores se negaron a continuar, afirmando que las sirenas los persiguieron desde allí. Fue informado por Samuel Sipepa Nkomo, ministro de recursos hídricos. Transmisión de Animal Planet En Mayo de 2012, Mermaids: The Body Found, un docuficción de televisión transmitido en Animal Planet centrado en las experiencias del científicos de la administración oceánica y atmosférica nacional, mostrando recreaciones CGI de vídeo y sonido amateur de sirenas varadas y discutiendo teorías científicas implicando la existencia de sirenas. En julio de 2012, en respuestas a las peticiones públicas, y la posibilidad de que algunos televidentes pudieran haber confundido el programa por un documental, el Servicio Oceánico Nacional (una rama de NOAA) hizo la inusual declaración de que "no se han encontrado nunca pruebas de humanoides acuáticos". Un año después, en mayo de 2013, Animal Planet transmitió otro docuficción titulado Mermaids: The New Evidence, mostrando "pruebas de vídeo no publicadas previamente", incluyendo lo que vio un científico islandés de GeoSurvey mientras buceaba en la costa de Groenlandia en u sumergible submarino. Los vídeos proporcionan dos tipos de planos de lo que parece ser una criatura humanoide acercándose y tocando su vehículo. El NOAA publicó de nuevo una afirmación diciendo "La persona identificada como un científico de NOAA era un actor". El actor fue identificado independientemente como David Evans de Ontario, Canadá. Bulos thumb|Sirena de Fiji de P.T. Barnum. A mediados del siglo XVII, John Tradescant el viejo creó un wunderkammer (llamada Arca de Trasdencant) en el que mostraba, entre otras cosas, una "mano de sirena". El bulo taxidermista del siglo XIX de P.T. Barnum llamado la sirena de Fiji es otro caso. Otros han realizado bulos similares, que suelen ser falsificaciones de papier-mâché o partes de criaturas muertas, normalmente monos y peces, cosidos juntos para dar la apariencia de una sirena grotesca. Tras el tsunami del 2004, circularon por Internet fotos de "sirenas" de Fiji como supuestos ejemplos de objetos que vararon en la devastación, aunque no eran más reales que la exhibida por Barnum. Arte y literatura thumb|Ilustración de las hijas del Rin, por Arthur Rackham (1910) En tiempos recientes, el más famoso es el cuento de hadas La sirenita (1836) de Hans Christian Andersen, cuyas obras se han traducido a más de 100 idiomas. La sirena (como concibió Andersen) es similar a la Ondina, una ninfa acuática del folclore alemán que solo podía obtener un alma inmortal casándose con un ser humano. La heroina de Andersen inspiró una escultura de bronce en el puerto de Copenhague e influyó las obras literarias occidentales, como El Pescador y su alma de Oscar Wilde y La dama del mar de H.G. Wells. Sue Monk Kidd escribió un libro llamado La silla sirena vagamente basadas en las leyendas de Santa Senara y la sirena de Zennor. En muchos países y culturas pueden encontrarse esculturas y estatuas de sirenas, con más de 130 estatuas de arte público a través del mundo. Países con escultura de arte público incluyen a Rusia, Finlandia, Lituania, Polonia, Rumanía, Dinamarca, Noruega, Inglaterra, Escocia, Irlanda, Alemania, Países Bajos, Bélgica, Francia, España, Italia, Austria, Suiza, Grecia, Turquía, India, China, Tailandia, Corea del sur, Japón, Guam, Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Brasil, Ecuador, Colombia, México, Islas Caimán, Arabia Saudí, los Estados Unidos (incluyendo Hawai y las Islas Vírgenes) y Canadá. . Algunas de estas estatuas de sirenas se han convertido en iconos de su ciudad o país, y se han convertido en importantes atracciones turísticas por sí mismas. La estatua de la Sirenita de Copenhague es un icono de esa ciudad así como de Dinamarca. La estatua Havis Amanda simboliza el renacimiento de la ciudad de Helsinki, capital de Finlandia. La Syrenka (sirena) es parte del escudo de Varsovia, siendo considerada una protectora de Varsovia, capital de Polonia, que públicamente muestra estatuas de su sirena. thumb|Becky Sharp, protagonista de La feria de las vanidades de Thackeray, representada como sirena. Las representaciones musicales de sirenas incluyen aquellas de Felix Mendelssohn en su obertura La bella Melusina y sus tres "hijas del Rin" en Der Ring des Nibelungen de Richard Wagner. Lorelei, el nombre de una sirena del Rin inmortalizada en el poema homónimo de Heinrich Heine, se ha convertido en un sinónimo de sirena. La sirena que llora es una pieza orquestal del compositor taiwanés Fan-Long Ko. John William Waterhouse creó una influyente imagen, desde 1895 a 1905, titulada Una sirena. Un ejemplo del estilo académico británico tardío, la obra debutó con un considerable ovación (y aseguró el lugar de Waterhouse como miembro de la Royal Academy), pero desapareció en una colección privada y no resurgió hasta la década de 1970. Está de nuevo en la colección de la Royal Academy. . Las sirenas son el tema favorito de John Reinhard Weguelin, un contemporáneo de Waterhouse. Pintó una imagen de la sirena de Zennor, así como otras distintas representaciones de sirenas en acuarelas. Las representaciones en películas incluyen la comedia romántica Splash (1984) y Aquamarine (2006). Un episodio de 1963 de la serie de televisión Route 66 titulado "El mar más cruel" mostró una artista de acción escénica de sirena trabajando en el parque acuático Weeki Wachee. Las sirenas también en la popular drama sobrenatural de televisión Embrujadas, siendo una base para su serie derivada Mermaid. En La criatura (2001), dos trabajadores de carnaval secuestran a una sirena en Irlanda, c. 1900, e intentan transportarla a América. La película Piratas del Caribe: En aguas misteriosas mezcló mitos nuevos y antiguos sobre las sirenas: cantando a los marineros para atraerlos a sus muertes, creciéndoles piernas cuando se les lleva a tierra firme y otorgando besos con propiedades curativas. Las películas animadas incluyen la versión musical de Disney de la leyenda de Andersen, La sirenita, y Ponyo de Hayao Miyazaki. La comedia dramática adolescente australiana H2O: Just Add Water narra las aventuras de tres sirenas actuales en la Costa Dorada de Australia. Heráldica thumb|Escudo de Varsovia. En la heráldica, la figura de una sirena suele ser representada con un peine y un espejo, y blasonada como una "sirena en su vanidad". Además de la vanidad, las sirenas también son un símbolo de elocuencia. Una sirena con escudo y espada (Syrenka) es el escudo oficial de Varsovia. Las imágenes de una sirena han simbolizado a Varsovia en su escudo desde mediados del siglo XIV. Varias leyendas asocian a Tritón de la mitología griega con la ciudad, que pudo ser el origen de la asociación con la sirena. thumb|Blasón de Cusack. El blasón de la familia Cusack incluye una sirena con una espada, como se representa en la piedra conmemorativa de Sir Thomas Cusack (1490-1571). Fairbairn's book of Crests 1859 (ref cf 184.7) La ciudad de Norfolk, Virginia, también usa una sirena como un símbolo. El escudo personal de Michaëlle Jean, un antiguo gobernador general de Canadá, muestra a dos sirenas como cargadoras. Fandom de sirenas El interés en la ropa de sirena ha crecido junto con la popularidad en el cosplay de fantasía, así como la disponibilidad de monoaletas baratas usadas en la construcción de disfraces de sirenas. Estos disfraces suelen ser diseñados para usarse mientras se nada, una actividad conocida como "mermaiding". También se celebran convenciones sobre el fandom de sirenas. Buceadores humanos Los Ama son buceadores japoneses, predominantemente mujeres, que bucean tradicionalmente por mariscos y algas llevando solo un taparrabos y que han actuado durante al menos 2000 años. Comenzando el siglo XX, se han convertido gradualmente en una atracción turística. Operan en los arrecifes cercanos a la costa, y algunos actúan como excursionistas en vez de bucear. Se han idealizado como sirenas. Las buceadoras profesionales han actuado como sirenas en Weeki Wachee Springs de Florida desde 1947. El parte estatal se llama así mismo "La única ciudad de sirenas vivas" y era extremadamente popular en la década de 1960, atrayendo a casi un millón de turistas por año. La mayoría de sus interpretes actuales trabajan a tiempo parcial mientras asisten a la universidad, y todas están certificadas como buceadoras. Llevan colas de tela y realizan ballet subacuático (Sosteniendo su respiración) para una audiencia en un escenario subacuático con paredes de cristal. Los niños suelen preguntar si las "sirenas" son reales. El director PR del parque dice "Igual que Santa CLaus o otros personajes míticos, siempre decimos que sí. No le vamos a decir que no son reales". Referencias Bibliografía * Fowler, R. L. (2013), Early Greek Mythography: Volume 2: Commentary, Oxford University Press, 2013. . * Harrison, Jane Ellen (1922) (3rd ed.) Prolegomena to the Study of Greek Religion. London: C.J. Clay and Sons. * Homer, The Odyssey * Lemprière, John (1827) (6th ed.). A Classical Dictionary;.... New York: Evert Duyckinck, Collins & Co., Collins & Hannay, G. & C. Carvill, and O. A. Roorbach.as mentioned in the scriptures * Sófocles, Fragmentos, Editado y traducido por Hugh Lloyd-Jones, Loeb Classical Library No. 483. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press, 1996. . Online version at Harvard University Press. Categoría:Sirenas Categoría:Criaturas de la mitología griega